kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy
|artist = STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION |lyrics = |composition = |publisher = |seller = |release = November 27, 2013 |album = |tracks = 2 (Regular Edition) 3 (Limited Edition) |price = ¥ 1200 (Regular Edition) ¥ 1300 (Limited Edition) |length = |episodes = Episode 01 – Episode 12}} Daisy is the ending theme of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime, performed by the band STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION. The single was released in Japan on November 27, 2013.Kyoukai no Kanata ending theme page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese) Characters Tracklist # Daisy Created by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION # Push me into circles # Two divided Rainbow Lyrics Romaji= Seijaku wo kirisakuyou Otozureta no wa Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou Bokura no tame ni Koukai wo nageku me ni Utsuru kimi wa sou Urei wo matotte Utsukushiku saita Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana Ne~ Kimi ni mo mieru darou Kitto Kasaneta ayamachi nurikaeruyou Nando demo ii sa kurikaeshiteiku start line Kako to wa chigau asu wo Futari dake no kibou egaku start line I never say good bye Itsudatte sou sa Keizoku shiteiku shoumei to shite no kesshou Honoka ni yureru hi wo yadoshite Kousai wo hanatsu mirai yakitsuketa kimi no me wa sukoshi kanashi sou de Take a look into my eyes Saigo no hitoshizuku wo nugutte Every time you wanna see call me Saisho ni deatta ano basho de sa Chiri iku unmei ni aragatte Sou Azayaka ni sakihokore Always Kimi no utau koe to tsunagaruyou Kokoro no oku narihibiita boku no ne Inori ni ukabu asu wa Ikiruimi wo kibou ni kaeru kara I wanna be with you Nidoto wa nai ima no genjitsu wo Te ni ireru tame no gisei nante Kesshite kodoku to ketsubetsu kirenai Ima no boku ni hakarenai Sore demo ii nda Hibiki watare inori yo Kodamasuru bokura no utagoe Issun no hikari wo kaita Terashi dasu ichirin no hana yo Kimi to futari te wo tsunaide Zutto itai nda Kasaneta ayamachi nurikaeruyou Nando demo ii sa kurikaeshiteiku start line Kako to wa chigau asu wo Futari dake no kibou egaku start line I never say good bye Itsudatte sou sa |-| English (TV edit) = The silence gets torn to shreds And the time has come For us to set sail It’s a journey we have to make On this long voyage, all I can see is your soul Blossoming beautifully Over the rainbow I can see it bringing joy to people’s lives Can you see it too? I’m sure you can Let’s paint over all the mistakes we’ve made Try and try again until we succeed Let’s paint a fresh future together With our hopes and dreams I have never said goodbye And I never willTranslation by Unlimited Translation Works |-| Kanji = 静寂を切り裂くよう訪れたのは 必然としての邂逅僕等の為に 後悔を嘆く眼に映る君はそう 憂いを纏って美しく咲いた 誰かの生命に溶ける花 ねぇ君にも見えるだろう きっと 重ねた過ち塗り替えるよう 何度でもいいさ繰返していくスタートライン 過去とは違う明日を 二人だけの希望描くスタートライン I never say good bye いつだってそうさ 継続していく証明としての結晶 仄かに揺れる灯を宿して 光彩を放つ未来焼付けた君の瞳は少し悲しそうで Take a look into my eyes 最後の一滴を拭って Every time you wanna see call me 最初に出会ったあの場所でさ 散り行く運命に抗って そう鮮やかに咲き誇れ Always 君の詠う声と繋がるよう 心の奥鳴り響いた僕の音 祈りに浮かぶ明日は 生きる意味を希望に変えるから I wanna be with you 二度とは無い今の現実を 手に入れる為の犠牲なんて 決して孤独と決別切れない 今の僕に計れない それでもいいんだ 響き渡れ祈りよ 木霊する僕らの歌声 一寸の光を描いた 照らし出す一輪の花よ 君と二人手を繋いで ずっといたいんだ 重ねた過ち塗り替えるよう 何度でもいいさ繰返していくスタートライン 過去とは違う明日を 二人だけの希望描くスタートライン I never say good bye いつだってそうさCD Booklet References Navigation Category:Music Category:Product Category:Media